PewDiePie
"Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing and crying!" -- PewDiePie PewDiePie (Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg) is a Swedish video-gamer who plays horror games and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. PewDie opened his YouTube profile on the 29th of April 2010 and has a good amount of popularity with over 565,000 subscribers, or 'Bros' as he calls them, and counting. He has multiple series going on, focusing mostly on the horror genre. Felix currently has two YouTube accounts: PewDiePie as his main channel, and Pewdie, his secondary channel where he uploads episodes of 'Pewdie plays: Skyrim' and 'Pewdie plays: Little Big Planet 2 w/ Girlfriend!', although the channel is much less active, with very few uploads at all. PewDiePie makes 'Top 10 Scary Montages' occasionally to celebrate his video milestones and amount of subscribers. The montages consist of his favorite scary and funny moments of gaming through his previous videos, and adds captions to them (e.g. caption reads 'Yes it is' when he said 'It's not funny' in an Amnesia Let's Play entitled 'Amnesia made me cry'). He is also a Machinima Respawn Director. King of the Web PewDie was nominated to run in the internet phenomenom "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDie intended on using the prize money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to help save the tigers. It was until 'WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric uprise on the leaderboards, stirring up the 'bro army', causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the 'King of Gaming'. Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his 'Fridays with PewDiePie' episodes and donated all of the money received into saving the tigers. Games 'Ghoul's Forest III' PewDiePie has played a WAD for Doom 2 called Ghoul's Forest III. The game is a 2D first person shooter. The game has no known objective is unknown and you are in a dark forest. The game relies heavily on jumpscares as you hear some alien noise grow louder with each passing second and eventually the character will die. At most times the game will throw eyeless creatures with rather earbreaking sounds, causing PewDie to scream and even face-palm at some point. Despite all the jumpscares, with potential nightmares, PewDie decides to soldier on. Two videos are dedicated to this game, though the second video is fused with an Amnesia custom story. 'Amnesia: Dark Descent' PewDiePie has played many versions of Amnesia, including the original version, Justine, and many custom stories.When playing custom stories that his "bros" make, he is often seen with a golden statue of a man with a sword, which he calls 'Stephano'. He seems to have a hatred of barrels--caused mainly by their tendency to fall over, make noise, and give away his position to the monsters--prompting him to throw them around and shout, "BARRELS!" whenever he sees them. He also has a "mistrust" of the suits of armor throughout the game, and he will grab a statue's helmet and use it to knock off the helmets of any nearby statues. 34 videos are dedicated to Amnesia: The Dark Descent, 5 videos are dedicated to Justine, and there are currently 124 videos dedicated to custom stories. 'Afraid of Monsters' This game is a Half-life mod, featuring zombies which Pewdie tries to kill. He created names for some of these creatures like Ruben, Ruben's mom, and Charlie. One of his worst scares in the game was in the last level when a ghost popped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring pewdie and causing him to scream for a couple of minutes. Twenty-three videos are dedicated to this game. 'The Calling' This one is about a ghost website called the 'Black Page' and the player is stuck in an unknown world named the 'Mnemonic Abyss' for an unknown reason. He likes the save point and calls it 'Save kitty cat'. Due to random jumpscares (often uncluding a flash of a cat's eyes) a black cat is seen running towards the other side of the room majority of the times, causing PewDie to have taken a loathing for cats. Thirty videos are dedicated to this game. 'Ju On: The Grudge' The game is based off of the movie "Ju On: The Grudge" and is cut into little episodes and the player, the reason of coming in contact with the curse and the environment, changes. You have no means of protecting yourself in the game (similar to Amnesia: Dark Descent), and have to constantly find batteries along the way and make your way through the map. If your battery runs out a black screen is introduced and it's Game Over. PewDiePie wanders through the Grudge rather slowly due to the use of an emulator. He did use an original Wii controller but due to the proximity between the controller and its sensor the actions were faulty and he eventually reverted back to his mouse and keyboard. Sixteen videos were dedicated to this game. 'Penumbra' PewDiePie has played a game made by Frictional Games, Penumbra: Black Plague and Overture. In Overture he has had mostly screamed due to the infected dog enemy or Demon Dog and has a severe hatred of them. In one episode after using a keypad, he forgot about the dog on the other side of the gate and was chased, trying countlessly using Beef Jerky to distract it but to no avail. Eighteen videos were dedicated to Overture and seventeen videos were dedicated to Black Plague. 'Cry of Fear' Pewdie played this "Half Life" mod for 28 episodes and got stuck in some places. In this game he needed to find his way home and discower all the secrets of the appearence of monsters in the city. In the episode when he fights a new monster the Suicider (Big headed monster with a glock) he yells "THIS IS FOR LADY GAGA YOU F***ER!". In the first couple Episodes of playing Cry of Fear he will sometimes yell'' Senoritas Everywhere'' due to a Serious scare in the first episode when a Big head with bulging eyes poped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring him and yelling "NO NO NO NO NO Senoritas Everywhere oh my god!". Thirty-four videos were dedicated to this game. 4 episodes were a co-op with youtuber ChaoticMonki, known to his fan-base as Cry. 'Happy Wheels' PewDiePie likes to play the various custom maps on the game Happy Wheels from the website Total Jerkface. He mainly plays as the character "Irresponsible Dad," where he voices both the dad and the son in the child carrier as he plays. The dad has an unbridled hatred for his son and ignores the son's pleas for his dad to stop as his body is torn to shreds by the maps' various obsticles with a swift, "I DONT CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The son can sometimes be heard singing the Justin Bieber song Baby to the extreme annoyance of his dad. When he and his dad fall off the bike (usually because of a failed attempt for the dad to eject his son from his seat into any obsticles ahead), the dad and the son will begin flailing in tandem, the son calling this a "synchronized dance." In one episode, it is said that his son his J.B. When playing the various "Rope" levels, he plays as the character "Segway Guy," and consistently refers to the segway as "Vespa". Thirty-seven videos are dedicated to this game, and it is an ongoing series. 'Facade' PewDiePie has played the game Facade, the purpose of which is to keep a disputing married couple (where the player is an old friend coming over for a visit) from ruining their relationship as their arguments become worse and worse. The game uses an intricate AI system, allowing the player to type in any sentence they wish to say to the couple, to which they'll respond as accordingly as they can. PewDiePie, however, didn't take the game seriously at all, typing up incredibly vulgar, insulting, and abusive remarks to his guests, causing him to quickly lose the game by getting thrown out of the apartment. He did once try to be serious and not use any vulgar remarks, but despite his efforts the couple still eventually threw him out. His longest time in the apartment was 13:37 minutes. Eight videos were dedicated to this game, as well as a "Best Of" montage, but it is unknown whether PewDie will revisit the game, since he never actually won. 'Other Games' PewDiePie has played many other games that included: *Which (2 Videos) *Asylum 626 / Hotel 626 (1 video) *SCP (5 videos) *The Binding of Isaac (1 video) *Ghost Hunt (3 videos) *Sumotori Dreams (3 videos) *Nosferatu (9 videos) *Just Dance 3 (3 videos) *Condemned (9 videos (ongoing)) *Siren: Blood Curse (5 videos (ongoing)) *The House (1 video) *The House 2 (2 videos) *Octodad (4 videos) *White Night (4 videos) *Fatal Frame 2 (8 videos) *Bongcheon-dong ghost Korean Horror Comic (1 video) *Dead Space 2 (29 videos) *The Typing of the Dead (1 video) *Eternal Damnation (1 video) *Silent Hill 2 (6 videos) *F3AR (4 videos- Co-op with Xebaz) *Portal 2 (3 Videos- DLC) *Dead Island (12 Videos- Co-op with Morfar) *Nightmare House 2 (10 videos) *Barbie Adventures (3 videos) *Exmortis (2 videos) *Exmortis 2 (2 videos) *Ao Oni (14 videos) *1916 (1 video) Note: Videos may vary with the passage of time. PewDiePie's Characters One of PewDie's trademarks in his videos is giving a name and voice to inanimate objects, either to remove the scariness of the game or just for fun. Below are the ones from his videos, organized by game. Amnesia Throughout his many Amnesia playthroughs, PewDie has created characters to comfort him while in the scary world of Amnesia. Below are some of the most popular and well-known ones. 'Stephano' Stephano is a golden statue that PewDie uses most often as his companion. Stephano has a French accent and a leader-like attitude, usually yelling at PewDie for being scared or missing an obvious clue. Stephano's birthday is the 17th of August, 2011. 'Barrels' The Barrels are one of PewDie's enemies. He constantly shouts "BARRELS!!" upon seeing any number of them and will throw them around. His hatred for barrels emerged when PewDiePie noticed that barrels would fall over and make noise, attracting the bro, and he believed that the barrels were working against him. 'Mr. Chair' Mr. Chair (also known as Mr. Stol or Herr Stol in amnesia custom story Redemption) is as the name indicates. Mister Chair is any chair in Amnesia, which PewDiePie will use when he is being attacked or chased by an enemy. He throws the chair on the ground in hopes of it being a decoy, but in times of panic he throws it at the enemy, immobilising it for a few seconds for him to escape the pursuer. Mr. Chair’s most common, and usually final line is “Chair Mode Activate, Boop!”, followed by a total freeze from PewDiePie, with absolutely no movement at all. PewDiePie drops Mr. Chair on the ground upon detection by an enemy, and in some cases Mr. Chair obstructs the enemy's line of sight towards PewDie and goes out of the room looking for PewDie or eventually giving up. in most cases, Mr. Chair just obstructs the way between PewDie and the enemy, buying PewDie time to escape or hide. 'Untrusted Statue' The Untrusted Statue is a suit of armor that shows no signs of rusting nor vulnerability despite the years it has spent in the Castle of Brennenburg. PewDiePie shows an irrational distrust towards them, yelling 'I don't trust YOU!' upon the sight of one. Whilst shaking the mouse, PewDie grabs the helmet, colliding it with other statues' helmets when there are any and throws it elsewhere. By doing such a procedure, the statue is now 'untrusted'. PewDie's hatred towards them was shown in a custom story, entitled 'The Small Horse II', when a large helmet popped out of nowhere and screamed in german "HALLO FREUNDE!". The Untrusted statue was the first character ever officially made by PewDiePie, appearing in the first episode of Amnesia: The Dark Descent on December 27, 2010. 'Martin' Martin is a man with an execution hood on his head and green glowing lines on his stomach, who is often found hanging on a ceiling via rope. Martin shows up in many custom stories that PewDiePie plays. In a custom story called the 'Killings in Altstadt', the screen would go black in an inn bedroom and Martin would appear in front of PewDie, causing him to yell out "Martin! Get off me, Martin! Martin tried to rape me!" 'The Bro (AKA Servant Grunt)' The servant grunt is an enemy in Amnesia who attacks the player upon sight and chases them until the player is out of sight. A low growling sound is made when the servant grunt is nearby and a screeching sound is played when it on the chase. The first major encounter PewDie had with the bro was in the prison cell of the original series, the Dark Descent. Hearing a growling noise, PewDie hid in the next door without hesitation, only to find out that the bro was right behind him. PewDie outran the grunt at first, but he looked back and gave the servant grunt a chance to slash the player and knock him out. 'Piggeh' Piggeh is a dead pig in Amnesia that PewDie uses as a companion. His birthday is August 29, 2011, when he was first given a name and voice. Piggeh's catch phrase is "I'm pumped! I'm so pumped!" Piggeh normally uses a variety of sexual references, ranging from orgies to rape. When he is carried around, he has very fluid movements, causing PewDie to often make Piggeh say something like "I'm not a pig, I'm a snake!" 'Skully' Skully is a human skull in Amnesia that PewDie would carry around as a companion. Skully functioned as an early version of Stephano, and while there are a few episodes including him after Stephano's naming, he has become one of the least used characters in Amnesia. Quotes *"Hehehow's it going, bros? My name...is PEWWDIEPIE!" (intro to videos) *"I DON'T CARRRRRRRRREE!" (As irresponsible dad in Happy Wheels) *"Here comes the brofist (puts fist to camera)...BAAII!" (outro to videos) *"Thank God I never have to play this game anymore. (laughs) I'm so glad it's over... seriously" (At the end of the Amnesia: Dark Descent series) *''Leg, Teach Me How to Run Fast'' (Before a Major Scare in Amnesia Custom Story Can't Remember) *''Take the Beef jerky!, Take the Fucking Beef jerky! Not Me, Take the Beef JERKY!'' (While Trying to distract the Demon Dog in Penumbra: Overture) Category:Let's players Category:Gaming